The Dragon Empire: Reign of the Skull King
by Kindred's Bloody Masquerade
Summary: Kaine's adventures get off to an amourous start as he learns not to mess with noble women. His journey to the big city is his main goal for now and what awaits him only the gods know. M for mature themes, mild sex scenes and violence.
1. Introduction

_**A/N: There is a section after the end of the introduction that explains some of the story setting.**_

_**THE DRAGON EMPIRE:**_

_**REIGN OF THE SKULL KING**_

_**Introduction:**_

_**Day 21 – Farmer Saul O'Daullen's Place/Barony of Fairbanks/Dragon Empire of Aradanos**_

_**(50 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Lyellus/250 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Volenska)**_

Kaine wiped the sweat from his brow as he lifted the axe up for one more blow. A second later the axe came sweeping down and cut the log in half. He had been at it now since noon and it would soon be dusk. Eight hours swinging a damn axe about with barely a word of thanks from Farmer O'Daullen. He'd heard the man paid well for a days work and it had better be the case or there would be hell to pay after all his hard work. He was hoping for at least twenty copper pennies, and he could really hope for a silver shilling, but that was ten times what he expected and he was fooling himself if he thought the old man was that generous.

Sometimes he wished he had not run away from his families farm. It was three weeks ago now and he had been living day to day ever since. There was only one thing he was good at and that was using his grandfather's sword. The old man had taught him eveything he knew and Kaine had been a fast and eager learner. But his father had seen it as a waste of time when he could be taking care of what needed doing on the farm. When his grandfather died two month ago his father's behaviour had changed for the worst. Never a happy man. The only time he seemed to get any pleasure out of life was when he was working the fields or preaching to Kallanis, Goddess of Farmers and Good Harvest. Jacob Rivera was a simple man of simple tastes and only wanted to live a simple life. He wanted the same for his six sons and four daughters. Kaine being the eldest after just turning eighteen was expected to help his father run the farm now his grandfather was dead. But Kaine had different ideas.

He tried to explain to his father that he wished to join the Arch-Duke's army in Amroth-Volenska, the largest city for three hundred miles in any direction from his village of Harwell Crossing. His father was understandably horrified. The Arch-Duke and noble elite of that particular city were infamous for their debauched orgies of blood, sex, and violence. As a devout man of a peaceful and well loved goddess he demanded that his son never speak of it again or recieve a thrashing that was a long time coming and perhaps should have come sooner to instill in his son a sense of discipline and obedience.

Kaine waited until everyone had gone to sleep and close to midnight he packed all his belongings and whatever of his grandfather's travelling gear he could carry and left soon after. He left a small note explaining his reasons. His mother had been a school teacher at the village school before she died and had taught all her children how to read and write.

His belongings and those of his dead grandfather amounted to his grandfather's steel long sword. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship that had seen his grandfather through many wars during his thirty years as a mercenary fighting for the Dragon Emperor in far away lands. His grandfather's steel short sword, long dagger and hunting bow and forty arrows in two arrow quivers. As well as his shield and hardened studded leather armour. He took a set of sturdy travelling clothes, a set of durable work clothes and his finest suit of leisure wear. He took his new pair of travelling boots, and an old pair of tough leather work boots. To carry it all he took his grandfather's large black leather travelling backpack. Also two thick travelling blankets. He sorted through his secret stash of coins that he had been saving since he was a small child and was pleased to see they amounted to a small fortune, at least to him it was a small fortune. Five hundred and seventy eight copper pennies, one thousand two hundred and forty five copper bits, twelve half a shilling coins and his pride and joy 7 silver shillings his mother had given to him for his sixteenth birthday, just before she died two years ago.

He took his waterproof fur hooded travelling cloak and several coin purses he had recently bought for just such an occasion. He placed his half shillings and silver shilings in the smallest leather purse and placed it on the inside of his travelling coat where it would be hard for any thieves to grab it. He placed five hundred copper pennies in the largest of the leather purses and placed it deep within his backpack. He placed the other seventy eight copper pennies in his third purse and placed it in the inside pocket of his shirt. The last purse held the smallest coins, each no larger than his thumb nail. He fastened it to his belt and felt the weight of it immediately. It would be too heavy to carry on his belt. He counted out two hundred copper bits and placed them in his pockets. The rest he left in the purse and put it alongside the other in his backpack.

He took his silver pendant, a gift from his father depicting the goddess Kallanis. He took his grandfather's golden pendant depicting the goddess Ashira. She was the goddess of luck and good fortune, but also of travellers and adventurers. He really had no right to take his grandfathers belongings, as they all belonged to his father now. But Jacob had threatened to sell them all to help pay for things needed on the farm. Kaine couldn't let that happen. It would insult his grandfather's memory. The golden pendant was probably worth more than the rest of the gear combined. He would never let it go however. He would ware it with pride alongside his father's gift and the pendant his mother gave him. It was a simple copper pendant depicting the goddess Kastalaina. She was the quiet and reserved goddess of study and learning of academics and scholars. She had been very proud to wear it and he would wear it with the same pride as the other two. Lastly was his own silver pendant that he had recently bought for five full shillings. It depicted Banathor the God of Warriors and War. He would wear all four just like many who chose to follow the gods would do, seeking blessings from one or more of the Pantheon. He also took his grandfathers old silver pocket watch. It was still accurate to the minute after all these years, dwarven inventions were famous for their reliability.

Finally he took one of his fathers lanters and five bottles of lamp oil for the dark journey through the night, as well as a tinder box and two boxes of matches. He packed himself several days worth of travelling rations and took two leather waterskins filled with fresh water from the well.

He left quietly without a word to anyone and his journey began.

* * *

_**Day 1 – Midnight, The Road to Amroth-Lyellus starting at the Village of Harwell Crossing/Barony of Brentonshire (150 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Lyellus/350 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Volenska)**_

Fortunately for Kaine the night was good for travelling. The road was very well sign posted with signs every mile or so. The cobblestone road made for an easier journey than taking the short cuts through the countryside. He was managing about three miles every hour at a steady relaxing pace. The roads were lit with bright lanterns every fifty metres. These roads were well travelled highways that led through the centre of the Dragon Empire of Aradanos. Within the first hour three twenty man mounted patrols passed him and each time asked him for his Certificate of Freeborn Citizenship. These documents detailed where he lived, who each member of his family was, his father's profession and most importantly the signed statement of the local lord that said as a Freeborn man of over eighteen years he was free to travel the empire at the local rulers discrestion. The paper work really only protected him from officials of the Empire and offered no such sanctuary from slavers who were well known to take freeborn citizens if they could get away with it.

After five hours and fifteen miles he reached the small village of Ashby Willows. It would be light in an hour at around six o'clock. Kaine took out his grandfathers watch and held it under his lantern. Five minutes past five. Kaine had travelled this road a hundred times before mostly alongside his grandfather. The village of Ashby Willows was the home of his favourite uncle, Sirus. He was the youngest of four brothers and two sisters, Jacob's youngest brother. He owned an inn named The Golden Goose. Sirus fought alongisde Kaine's grandfather for five years as a mercenary. They had fought in over forty battles together and now he was retired early. At thirty years old he had seen enough of violence to last him the rest of his life and beyond. But that wasn't to say he didn't encourage Kaine every chance he got. Jacob and Sirus didn't get along and hadn't spoken in three years. Jacob saw him as a bad influence on his son.

Kaine walked up to the front door of the Golden Goose and gave it a push. Immediately the sound of people talking and laughing and singing met his ears. It was a warm welcome sound, one he had heard countless times before in the Golden Goose but never at this time of day. He walked through the door an unexpected sight to those inside the inn. He looked around the room and recognized everyone present. There were eight people in the room, and his uncle stood behind the bar. Kaine approached the bar with a beaming smile on his face. It was the first time he had seen his uncle since his grandfather's funeral. What he wasn't expecting was the stern look Sirus gave him as he approached.

"Kaine, what in the nine hells are you doing here?" Sirus questioned as he dried off a tankard with an old bar towel.

"What kind of gtreeting is that after all this time, Uncle?" Kaine answered with a wide grin that spoke only too well of what his intentions were.

"You've finally done it then. And this is the first place you come to. Your father is going to have a fit when he realises your gone. Who do you think he will blame?" Sirus tried to look hard faced as he questioned his nephew but he seemed almost as thrilled by the idea as Kaine was.

"He won't come here, Uncle. He's a stubborn man as you know only too well. He'll simply move on to the next son. I feel sorry for Markas as he is the one who will get all the pressure now. But he always was father's favourite and always the most obedient son." Kaine explained.

"I see you borrowed your grandfather's old travelling gear. It will see you alright on your road ahead. Are you going to sit down now and have a tankard of ale with your old uncle?" Sirus questioned already knowing the young man would love to have his first drink of alcohol.

"If it's alright. You always said i wasn't ready for my first drink."

"But you're a young man now. Almost as old as I was when I set out with father to see the world. Old Marius would be pleased to see his favourite grandchild setting out on his own. But it's a harsh world out there Kaine. Don't let your peaceful and carefree life here fool you into thinking this will be easy. The Empire's a very dangerous place in some of the less civilized regions. I had the luck of going with father and his many years of experience. We were well equipped and well funded. I know you saved some coins all these years, but I think it's time to give you something that will help you greatly on your journey." Sirus said and watched with a pleased look on his face as the curiosity took hold of his nephew until he looked like he would burst with anticipation.

"What is it, Uncle? I thought I had everything i'll need for the journey." Kaine asked with a look of surprise spread across his face.

"Your grandfather was going to give you these things once you were ready. But his sudden illness meant he never got the chance. I promised him before he died that I would ensure you got them if you ever decided to make your own way in life. As I said things are hard out there and these things will help you greatly. Follow me into the back room, we can have a drink later. Nossi take over while i'm in the back." Sirus explained and then called over to the barman.

The back room was a different world to the front of the inn. All around the large room were displays of previous conquests. The stuffed and mounted heads of various strange looking creatures that he had heard all about in his mother's books. He had of course seen the room before in all it's magnificence and splendor. But it never failed to bring an overwhelming sense of wonder to him. There were finely crafted weapons and suits of armour of all description displayed neatly around the room. Odd looking items that he would have to guess at their nature if he hadn't already been told a hundred times before. Items of a magical and fantastic nature that when used in the right hands performed extraordinary feats of impossible tasks. The walls were lined with numerous bookcases stuffed to bursting with all manner of old books, scrolls and tomes.

Kaine went straight to his grandfather's old rocking chair and made himself comfortable. He placed his cumbersome heavy load on the floor next to the chair and waited with anticipation. Sirus fiddled with some hidden switch and a secret panel opened up in the wall. He went inside and minutes later came out with a wooden chest that he placed on the floor in front of Kaine. Sirus took a key on a chain from around his neck and opened the chest. Firstly he took out two scrolls and handed them to Kaine. Kaine put one aside for a moment and opened the other. He bagan reading the official document that explained there was a bank account with the Emporer's Grand Central Bank set up for Kaine Rivera with a total of five hundred and eighty nine gold crowns, plus any interest that it had accumulated in the past two years since the account was opened. It explained he would need this document to deposit or withdraw any funds as well as a copy of his Certificate of Freeborn Citizenship to show as evidence of his identification. The second scroll was a promisory document that let the holder of the document purchase five hundred gold crowns of equipment from the Adventurer's Emporium. Both places were in the city of Amroth-Volenska. All he had to do was go and make his claim. Kaine looked at Sirus with astonishment in his eyes, he was lost for words.

"Well, what do you think about that?" Sirus questioned with a knowing smile.

"I ... I ... I don't know what to say. I didn't think there was that much gold in the entire world. I can't accept it, Uncle."

"Nonesense, there's a similar letter for each of his grandchildren once they reach eighteen years old. He wanted you to have it. Although he rarely mentioned what happend on his journeys across the world he never mentioned just how wealthy he had become. Years of adventuring left him a rich man and now he simply wants to pass it on to those he cares about. And there certainly is more gold out there to be found and earnt. You just have to know where to look." Sirus explained as he got carried away with the moment and the talk of days gone by.

"Take good care of them, Kaine. I've got some old scroll cases in the chest. There's also this." Sirus said handing him another piece of paper. Kaine looked at it and read down a list of twenty six names, address's and their professions.

"What's this, Uncle?" Kaine questioned.

"It's a list of your grandfather's contacts throughout the Empire. All are trustworty and can be relied upon to offer you assistance should you need it. Here's another scroll case, keep it safe.

"Thank you, Uncle. I never expected any of this. What if I had not come here first? I would never have known about any of this."

"We knew you would stop here if you ever decided to leave. As will your father. But like you said he will not come after you. Nothing can get him away from that precious farm of his. That's not all I have for you. These are more of a practical nature." Sirus said with a grin that spoke of mischief.

"Uncle, you've given me enough already. I can't possibly take any more." Kaine argued unenthusiastically as he looked as every bit curious as Sirus was to see his face when he gave them to him.

Sirus handed him a leather case about the size of a book and unfolded it. Inside was a curious collection of thieves tools. Lockpicks and items of unkown use. Then he handed him a plain silver ring with a strange inscription on the inside. Next was a black cloak of extraordinary design and craftsmanship. After this came a pair of fine black leather light boots. Finally an eighteen inch dagger that looked like it could cut through just about anything it was used on.

"Firstly is my old set of picks and tools. Now don't get me wrong. I don't want to set you off on the wrong path and see you get hung for your troubles. But i'm offering you an alternative path." Sirus said with sly amusement.

"Uncle, the only reason you would have these is to pick or make locks. Somehow i don't see you as the locksmith type." Kaine said with more than a hint of curiosity at his Uncle's previous professions.

"I wasnt always on the right side of the law. If you're curious as to how to use them go to this address in the city and ask for a man named Franco Xavalius. Show them this pendant and all being well they should introduce you to some interesting characters who will have some opportunities for aquiring wealth that aren't taught anywhere else. The ring will help to conceal your presence from prying eyes. The cloak will allow you move in the darkness and shadows unseen. The boots will adjust to fit your feet and will provide you with a silent step when you don't want to be heard. And finally a dagger that can cut though steel like it's made from paper should things go wrong and violence is required. I do not give you these items lightly. Your grandfather probably wouldn't aprove and i still think it best to try other professions before you turn rogue. But at least you'll have the choice if needed. Finally I have this. A gift from me, just a little something to help you get to the city in one piece."

Kaine took the large purse and poured the contents onto the table. Inside were silver and gold coins and a handful of small gemstones. Also an old key. He quickly set about counting them and when finished they amounted to two hundred silver shillings, and twenty gold crowns. The gemstones at a guess were worth a small fortune and would have to be valued at a jewellers in the city. Kaine's mouth was once again open wide with shock. Again lost for words.

"I hope it's enough to get you to the city. Unless you buy something expensive or are robbed on the way you should have enough to last you for months. The key is to an old safety deposit box with the Duke's Imperial Bank in the city. Inside the box are letters of ownership to various things you may find useful on your travels. As I have no intention of going back to the city again they would serve a better purpose if you used them. I'll let it be a surprise for when you arrive. It will give you something to aim for during all that walking. I take it you are walking. You could travel to Amroth-Lyellus and get a ride on the steam train to the city. Or even buy a horse with those gems, or hire a wagon or carriage. You could even go by airship if you're feeling particularly brave and adventurous."

"I'll see how I feel once I reach Amroth-Lyellus. I don't mind walking the whole way and working to keep myself while I'm travelling. But are you certain, Uncle? I feel guilty taking such treasures away with me. Won't you need them yourself?"

"I have enough to last me until I'm old and grey. Finally i'll pack you some supplies for the journey ahead. You'll need plenty of food and water and something a bit stronger to keep you warm on those cold summer nights. Pack everything away in your backpack and lets join the others in the bar. We'll have something to celebrate now your taking your first steps into the world."

Kaine carefully packed everthing away in his already heavy backpack. He noted carefully everything he stored and where it was located so he could find it later if needed. When he was finished he stood up and walked over to Sirus and put his hand out to thank him. Sirus gathered him up in a big bear hug, almost lifting him off his feet. He then guided him with his arm around Kaine's shoulder to the bar where he intended to have at least a few last drinks with Kaine before he left. Kaine couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't expected any of this. It would mean he didn't have to rely on his meagre savings while he found himself work. Only fate could have guided him here first, he said a prayer thanking the gods and offered up a few words for his mother and grandfather aswell.

Kaine had drunk ale with his Uncle and the other regulars at The Golden Goose from six in the morning until noon. Considering he had never drunk a drop of alcohol before he was surprised he had managed to stay on his feet for so long. Finally he had wobbled and fell laughing on his back before curling up in a ball on the floor and going to sleep. Sirus would have left him where he dropped but the boy was snoring and starting to annoy the customers. Although that didn't stop them laughing at his expense. Sirus and Nossi carried him into the backroom and placed him in front of the blazing log fire. Sirus's dog Whiskey had come in from outside in the yard and cuddled up next to him. The big old sheep dog was never happier than when he was asleep in front of that fire.

Kaine woke eight hours later. He looked at his grandfather's watch. It was twenty past eight in the evening. He shook his head as though that would get rid of the headache that was pounding through his skull. He gave Whiskey a few strokes and stood up. He poured himself a drink of water from the jug on the table into a glass next to the jug. He took long gasping gulps until there was none left and immediately refilled it and repeated it until the jug was empty. This was not how he intended to start his journey. But he had to admit to a fondness for ale, wine and whiskey. He also believed at some point during the day Sirus had given him his grandfather's old longpipe. He had immediately taken to the pipe and apart from some initial coughing and spluttering he thought it tasted surprisingly good.

He looked over at his gear, all was where he had left it. Additionally there was two weeks worth of travelling rations, his grandfather's longpipe and a large leather pouch of Red Dragon Weed, a strong concoction of smoking tobacco. A full bottle of Dornham's Finest Whiskey. There was also a set of travelling utensils that he had not thought to bring. Several large towels. A small framed shaving mirror and straight edge razor. Three bars of soap and a hairbrush. Obviously his young cousin Megan was responsible for the cleaning items. She was always nagging everybody to look and dress smartly. He was sorry he'd missed her but she would have gone to sleep by now.

Once again he rearranged his backpack to fit everything inside and then went to find his Uncle. It was a warm and friendly goodbye as he set off along the road on his way to the nearest city the stars beginning to appear in the sky on a clear cold night.

* * *

_**The Story Setting**_

_**Locations:**_

_**Independant City State of Amroth-Volenska, The Golden Coast - City of Slaves, City of Delights, City of Untold Pleasures, Jewel of the Golden Coast, City of Gold, City of Wonders**_

_**Population: 758,000 Residents, Upto 850,000 Visitors, 2,550,000 Slaves**_

_**Ruler: Grand Arch-Duke Fernandos Romelleski XII**_

_**Government: Ruled with an iron fist by the Aristocracy **_

_**(Nobles/Merchants Guilds/Banks/Churches/Military/Secret Police)**_

_**Military: (Add to total population) 55,000 City Guard, Upto 180,000 Militia, 35,000 Professional Soldiers, 10,000 Noble Knights of the Flaming Sword Holy Order, 18,000 Secret Police (Black Cloaks), Upto 150,000 Mercenaries, 100,000 Sailors (Navy), 50,000 Marines (Navy)**_

_**Notable Organizations and Locations: Holy Order of the Flaming Sword, Church of Balthazar the Blackheart, House of the Inquisitor (Black Cloaks), House of the Overseers (Slave Traders), House of Corrections, University of Magic, Thieves Guild, Assassins Guild, Adventurers Guild, House of the Warrior, Pleasure Palaces, Slave Markets, The Arena, Grand Dukes Palace, The Naval Dockyards, Grand Dukes Fortress, The Armoury, The Forges, The Adventurers Emporium, Towers of the Arch Mages, Steam Train Station, Airship Port, Griffons Roost, Pegasus Stables, Horse Trainers Stables, The Grand Museum, The Grand Dukes Imperial Bank, The Moneylenders Temple, Grand Council Halls, The Duke's Vaults, Clock Tower, The Emperor's Grand Central Bank. **_

_**Independant City State of Amroth-Lyellus**_

_**Village of Harwell Crossing in the Barony of Brentonshire (Population: 256, Ruler: Twelve Man Council chaired by the village mayor, Notable Locations: Rivera Farm, Notable People: Jacob Rivera, Kaine Rivera, Mayor Augustus Raventree III, Local Lord – Sir Gaston Dusonne, Armed Forces: 55 Local Part Time Militia, Lord's Tower in centre of village: 20 full time professional guardsmen, led by Gregor Blackhand – Sergeant at Arms.**_

_**Village of Ashby Willows in the Barony of Darringshire (Population: 459, Ruler: Twelve Man Council chaired by the village mayor, Notable Locations: The Golden Goose Inn, Notable People: Sirus Rivera, Natisha Rivera, Megan Rivera, Mayor Davius Falkirk, Local Lord – Sir Perionne Dusonne, Armed Forces: 100 Local Part Time Militia, Lord's Tower in centre of village: 30 full time professional guardsmen, led by Vance Jasselle - Sergeant at Arms.**_

_**The Gods: (The Aradanos Patheon of the Dragon Empire)**_

_**Azmoranthus – God of Dragons, Emperors, Kings, Rulership.**_

_**Kallanis - Goddess of farmers and good harvest.**_

_**Ashira - Goddess of luck and good fortune, travellers and adventurers.**_

_**Kastalaina - Goddess of study and learning, academics and scholars.**_

_**Banathor - God of warriors and war.**_

_**Bane **_

_**Baradorn **_

_**Balur**_

_**Mystra**_

_**Mystrella**_

_**Mystrana**_

_**Thorok**_

_**Tyrokoth**_

_**Turanis**_

_**Kestra**_

_**Lallani**_

_**Lukrana**_

_**Lorn**_

_**Thargos**_

_**Hoth**_

_**Farador**_

_**Dennevar **_

_**Razallan**_

_**Rorken**_

_**Zeveron**_

_**Kallista**_

_**Kornos**_

_**Balthos**_

_**Vordoth**_

_**Mariqa **_

_**Urielle **_

_**Orthos**_

_**Currency: **_

_**1 copper bit or copper lord – tiny copper coin**_

_**10 copper bits = 1 copper penny**_

_**1 copper penny or copper baron (local currency with the local baron's head on the coin) -Small copper coin**_

_**100 copper pennies or barons = Half a Silver Shilling – Small silver coin **_

_**Half a silver shilling or silver duchess (currency with the local duchess's head on the coin)**_

_**200 copper pennies or barons = 1 Silver Shilling – Large silver coin**_

_**1 silver shilling or silver count (currency with the local Count's head on the coin)**_

_**4000 copper pennies or barons or 20 Silver Shillings = 1 Gold Crown – Large gold coin**_

_**1 gold crown or gold duke (currency with the local duke's head on the coin)**_

_**10 gold crowns = 1 gold dragon – Small gold trade bar**_

_**1 gold dragon (currency with 1 of the nine half dragon sorceror kings on the bar)**_

_**50 gold dragons = 1 gold emporer – Large gold trade bar**_

_**1 gold emporer (used for trading in large sums of money. Currency with the Dragon Emperor's head on the bar)**_

_**Typical Common Costs:**_

_**Travelling Rations – stays fresh for a week (1 weeks worth) – 20 copper pennies-100 copper pennies**_

_**Loaf of Bread – 1 copper penny**_

_**Bowl of Soup – 1 copper penny**_

_**Piece of Cheese – 1 copper penny**_

_**Small Cheese Wheel – 10 copper pennies-20 copper pennies**_

_**Large Cheese Wheel – 50 copper pennies-100 copper pennies**_

_**Giant Cheese Wheel – 1 silver shilling-5 silver shillings**_

_**Glass of Milk – 2 copper pennies**_

_**Glass of Fresh Water – 1 copper penny**_

_**Glass of Cheapest Gutrot Wine/Spirits – 1 copper penny**_

_**Glass of Cheap Wine/Spirits – 5 copper pennies**_

_**Glass of Wine/Spirits – 50 copper pennies**_

_**Glass of Expensive Wine/Spirits – 1 silver shilling-10 silver shillings**_

_**Plate of Scrap Meat (Gristle and bone included) – 5 copper bits**_

_**Slice of Meat – 2 copper pennies**_

_**Large Plate of Meat – 5-10 copper pennies**_

_**Small Meal (Meat and Vegetables) – 7-12 copper pennies**_

_**Large Meal (Meat and Vegetables) – 10-15 copper pennies**_

_**Mug of Herbal Brew – 1 copper penny**_

_**Mug of tea or coffee – 2 copper bits**_

_**Pot of tea or coffee (serves four) – 6 copper bits**_

_**Tankard of Ale/Mead/Cider – 5 copper bits**_

_**A night in the barn – 5 copper bits**_

_**Common Doss House Room for 1 – 2-5 copper pennies**_

_**Small Inn or Tavern Room for 1 – 20-50 copper pennies**_

_**Cheap Hotel Room for 1 – 200-500 copper pennies**_

_**Steel Sword – 10 silver shillings-25 gold crowns (depending on quality and craftsmanship)**_

_**Large Shield - 10 silver shillings-25 gold crowns (depending on quality and craftsmanship)**_

_**Leather Suit of Armour/Hardened Studded Leather – 5 gold crowns-50 gold crowns (depending on quality and craftsmanship)**_

_**Steel Dagger – 1 silver shilling-5 gold crowns**_

_**Set of Work Clothes – 1 silver shilling-5 silver shillings (depending on quality and craftsmanship)**_

_**Set of Sturdy Travelling Clothes – 2 silver shillings-10 silver shillings**_

_**Pauper's Outfit – 100 copper pennies – 500 copper pennies **_

_**Rags – 1 copper penny-10 copper pennies **_

_**Strong pair of travelling or work boots – 1 silver shilling-5 silver shillings**_

_**Sturdy Leather Backpack – 1 silver shilling-5 silver shillings **_

_**Travelling Blanket – 1 silver shilling**_

_**Fur Hooded Travelling Cloak – 1 silver shilling-10 silver shillings**_

_**1 set of Steel Travelling Pots, Pans Cutlery – 100 copper pennies-2 silver shillings**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The O'Daullen's Place**_

_**Day 21 – Farmer Saul O'Daullen's Place/Barony of Fairbanks/Dragon Empire of Aradanos**_

_**(50 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Lyellus/250 Miles north of the Independant City State Metropolis of Amroth-Volenska)**_

Kaine's mind drifted back to the present and his current situation. It had taken three weeks to travel the hundred or more miles from his father's farm to his present location. He had stopped every ten miles and stayed two days at either a village, inn, or working as a farm labourer on one of the local farms. He had been at Farmer O'Daullen's place for only a day and was supposed to sleep in the barn over night. But he was getting restless. It was taking too long to travel and working so far for little pay had simply been enough to get him from one day to the next.

Kaine lifted the axe above his head for the next strike. He looked up momentarily when he heard footsteps and was suddenly distracted by the sight of the farmer's daughter, Meredina. He had spoken to her only briefly. Just enough time for him to get the impression that she thought him beneath her. Farmer O'Daullen had made it clear to Kaine that his three daughters were off limits to a common pauper such as Kaine. The man was a landowner with a vast spread of land to his name and counted the local baron as one of his closest associates.

"Mother said to tell you that dinners ready. You can eat with the servants if your hungry." Meredina said haughtily. This young woman obviously had a high opinion of herself from her tone of voice and the emphasis on the word servants.

"Thank you, Meredina, isn't it?." Kaine said with a hint of mischief.

"Father said not to get familiar with the hired help, so you may address me as Miss O'Daullen or my lady." She said sticking her nose in the air with a sense of superiority over her lessers.

"Seriously, you expect me to call you my lady. Your just a kid, what are you, fourteen, fifteen maybe." Kaine replied with a knowing smirk.

"Why you unpleasant little man. I will be seventeen in two weeks, and three days time. Father's arranged for me to marry Lord Jespers eldest son, Wilhelm. I am to live in the city in a large wealthy estate while you will still be chopping wood and cleaning out pig sties if the look of you is anything to go by." She said scathingly while trying not to stare too hard at the bare chested young man, sweating in the mid day heat.

"Why you arrogant little rich bitch. I've got a good mind to drag you into the barn and show you how to behave on your wedding night." Kaine spat venomously and went to stand directly in front of her where she could get a better look and within touching distance.

Meredina stamped her feet in frustration. She wanted to reply with something that would scare and put this young thug in his place. But she was lost for words. Nobody had ever dare speak to her like he had just done. She would wipe that dirty smirk of his face and then get her father to whip him until he bled. Meredina walked into the barn and grapped the nearest horse whip. She took aim and sent it expertly forward towards her target.

"What do you say to that, peasant?" She uttered triumphantly as the whip struck Kaine across the face. Her victory was short lived however when he tore the whip from her hands and threw it on the floor.

Meredina tried desperately to shout for help but the barn was five hundred metres away from the main house. All the servants were readying themselves for dinner. She was alone with this savage brute and feeling something she never thought she would feel, fear. But also excitement. Her blood was racing. It was just like a scene from her beloved books that her grandmother had secretly given her. He had grabbed her arm, and was roughly pulling her to him. She lashed out and managed to hit him in the eye with her clenched fist. Suddenly she found her legs swept from under her and was flailing about in the hay. She tried desperately to straighten her dress but he was on top of her before she could think.

"Get off me you bastard, my father will have you hung for this." Meredina shouted into his face but was soon smothered as his mouth found hers. She tried to turn away from him but he was determined to force himself on her. She cried out as his tongue forced it's way between her lips. She was too scared to bite him and continued to try and push him off but he was big for his age, bigger even than her father and well muscled. She wondered desperatly why that had come into her head. She wasn't nearly as terrified as she should have been and somehow the thrill of it was quite exciting, and scary, but really quite thrilling.

Kaine was quick to come to his senses he pulled away so suddenly, anyone would have thought he was kissing an old swamp hag by the expression on his face. Very quickly he felt ashamed at what he was doing, and realised the predicament he was in.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I don't know what happened. I just ..." Kaine spluttered his words trying desperately to apologise and realising he could face the hang man's noose for assaulting the daughter of a titled land owner.

Meredina looked at him and suddenly wrestled her arm free and struck him twice more in the left eye in quick succession. Kaine barely felt it but knew he deserved it. To his surprise she grabbed for him between his legs and felt her hand tighten around his growing erection.

"Well what are you waiting for, peasant. I didn't tell you to stop." Meredina questioned accusingly.

"But, I ..." Kaine tried to speak but the words didn't come out. He felt himself flush a bright shade of red as she handled him none too gently and wrestled him onto his back. If this carried on there was no turning back and to hell with the consequences, he thought.

"Shut the hell up, peasant. I'm in charge now and you'll do as i say unless you want father to hang you." She replied as her hand found it's way inside his pants and began massaging him into a full erection. She bundled up her many skirts and dropped her lace underwear beside her and sat on top of him slowly working him into her.

It was then that it struck Kaine. She knew exactly what she was doing and he would bet everything he owned that this wasn't the first time she had done this. When she picked up her pace and began riding him hard she grabbed a horse whip and proceeded to whip his body with complete loss of control. He endured it because he knew he was in a delicate situation.

By the time she had done he was red raw with angry red welts all across his torso where she had struck him. Gently she rubbed her hands across his chest and his swollen eye, and within seconds he was healed of all his wounds. It was then that he noticed the golden pendant of Mystra, the Goddess of Healing. She must have been a novice at the local temple to the goddess, a priestess.

"You planned this all along, didn't you Meredina?"

"Perhaps I did. Maybe you should have just asked or waited for me to make the first move. It's not my first time you know, more like my twenty first. I get so bored up at the estate. I long for a bit of passion, but you couldn't help yourself. Nevermind, no harm done. And with any luck i'll be pregnant this time around. Then I won't have to have that fumbling fop Wilhelm anywhere near me after the first night and my part of the marriage will be complete. To provide the ugly bastard with a heir. Only it won't be his but yours, a common farmers boy. Lord Jesper would have a fit if he knew, but I won't tell, and I don't think you will."

"What now?" Kaine asked surprised at the turn of events.

"Now we pretend nothing has happened and you go back to calling me my lady. Clean yourself up and go and get some food with the other servants, peasant." She laughed at the expression on his face.

After brushing herself down and dressing once again, Meredina went back to the estate. Kaine was left wondering how he managed to get himself into these messes.

Kaine dressed himself and cleaned himself up for dinner. It was the best meal he'd had since leaving home. But this wasn't where he wanted to be. He had to get to the city, two hundred and fifty miles away. If he stopped at the nearest city along the main highway, he could board the dwarven steam train and be at his destination in a matter of days. He'd had his fill of manual labour, though the benefits were pleasant if somewhat unexpected.

Kaine settled in for the night. It was a hot summer night, he had stripped to his underwear and still the sweat dripped off him. He dreamed of home and family. He awoke startled by a sudden noise in the barn. He grabbed his dagger and a hooded lantern and stood up to challenge whoever was there.

He was more than a little surprised to see Lady Loressa O'Daullen stood in the doorway with a loaded double barrell dwarven hunting shotgun, dressed in nothing but a flimsy nightgown.

"I know what you did to my daughter, Kaine. I should fire both barrells and watch you beg for your life if there's anything left of you. You realise what you've done don't you. It can't be undone. You have interfered with the lives of your betters and it will have long reaching effects on both our families while you are free to go and sow your seeds elsewhere." Loressa stated accusingly.

Kaine could see the obvious resemblance, for a woman of her forty six years she was strikingly attractive and Kaine flushed at the thoughts going through his head. Loressa picked up on it immediately, obviously no stranger to the wants and desires of young lustful men.

Lady O'Daullen smiled wickedly. "I won't shoot you. I know my daughter's charms and she is nothing if not presistant at getting what she wants. But what should I do about you, Kaine Rivera, what would be suitable recompense for seducing my daughter. What do you have, not a lot I'm guessing or you wouldn't be here. The only thing I can possibly think of is something that will serve both of us." She dropped the shotgun on a hay pile and walked over to the young man. She walked around him several times and ran her fingers across his chest. He tensed at the feel of her hands on him.

Kaine was at a loss what to do. The daughter was one thing but this was something he could never have expected. When she stood in front of him and untid the ties at her neck the nightgown fell to the floor revealing a very naked Lady Loressa. Immediately his eyes went to her ample breasts and he didn't hesitate when she took his hands and placed over them. He felt her nipples between his fingers and instinctly bent his head to take each nipple in turn between his lips. He lowered his left hand and she guided him between her legs.

Loressa tugged at his waistband and let his night shorts fall to the floor. She went down on her knees and took him in her hand and slowly worked him into a frenzy of anticipation. She took him in her mouth and he cried out the touch of her lips and tongue on his erection. Minutes later she had mounted him much like her daughter had earlier that day. For the next hour she practised everything she knew on the young man and he was more than appreciative and to her delight very giving. They finished like a pair of hounds with her on all fours and him rutting away like his life depended on it. By this time she was making enough noise to wake the dead and screaming her undying love for him, although they both knew it was only temporary and things would go back to Lady and servant after their amourous encounter was over. She lay in his arms for what seemed like hours and over the course of the next six hours they made love continuously with the occasional break to regain their strength. When the early morning light began to show, they said there goodbyes reluctantly as she explained she must return to the estate before her husband arrived home. When she gave him ten silver shillings for the work he had done that day, he felt like an overpriced whore being paid for services rendered. But he couldn't afford to refuse the coins which were enough for weeks of work.

Kaine was away before the rest of the estate arose that morning. He had washed, dressed and eaten a small meal washed down with fresh well water. Kaine packed everything into the large backpack and was on the road before five o'clock that morning.

The heat was stifling by the time Kaine had been on the road for four hours. He stopped at a small village called Brambleton Way. The local tavern was busy for this time of morning. It was called the Wyverns Roost and it's speciality was a local spirit called The Wyverns Venom. A massive dragonlike head adorned the mantlepiece above the fire. The inn keeper, a man by the name of Nosey Ned would tell the story of his great, great grandfather and the wyvern that made it's home in these parts over one hundred years ago before the village was founded. The great warrior slew the beast after a titanic battle in which twenty of his fellow warriors perished. Kaine didn't know if it was a complete load of bullshit but it was mildly entertaining. After drinking six of the Venom spirit drinks, Kaine was ready to drop. He paid for a private single bed room that cost twenty copper coins and staggered to bed for the rest of the day.

Kaine awoke that evening with a terrible hangover. After cleaning himself up he was on the road again and getting closer to Amroth Lyellus, the nearest large city. It was about a tenth the size of Amroth Volenska with a free citizen population of eighty thousand and two hundred thousand slaves. But it was still a major hub of commerce and trade, and a major travel destination for hundreds of thousands of travellers.

_**Day 22 – Kravensford Town/County of Pembridgeshire/Dragon Empire of Aradanos**_

_**(Approx. 40 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Lyellus/240 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Volenska)**_

Within the hour he had reached the town of Kravensford. A small town of some ten thousand free citizens. It was a welcome sight after twenty two days of small villages. The first thing he did was go to the local bank. He deposited all but ten silver shillings and a hundred copper pennies along with many of the items that his uncle and grandfather had given him or which he had taken from his home. He paid extra for fast delivery of his property to the Duke's Imperial Bank in Amroth Volenska. To be kept with his other possessions securely locked away in the banks vaults until such time as he arrived in the city to claim it. He kept only what he would need, but sent forward his weapons and armour, and some of his clothes, he kept only a hunting knife which his uncle had given him as a boy.

By the time he had finished he was considerably lighter than before and travelling would undoubedly be easier. It meant he would have to work his way there as most of his coin was now safely stored in the bank along with all his precious paperwork with the exception of his Certificate of Freeborn Citizenship and the Imperial Bank Account Lockbox Key and details which he would need for his travels. His wealth and property would leave for the city within the week on the next airship to travel to the grand metropolis.

He wondered if he had left himself enough to live on. But knew it was more than he would need unless he planned on taking months to get there. Although he felt rather naked without his sword and armour. He looked more like a traveller now than a mercenary for hire, which suited him. There would be time enough for swordplay once he reached the city and signed on with either the military or a mercenary guild. It was unlikely he would need weapons this close to civilization, the roads were well patrolled and criminals dealt with harshly. He thought about his close encounters with the O'Daullens and wondered what he would do if Lord Saul O'Daullen ever found out. He smiled to himself, knowing what he had done and how close to death he had been. But this was just the start of his adventures. If this was how things really worked away from his small farm, then he would adapt quickly to his new way of life. Who was he to argue if ladies took a liking to him. The thought of siring some lords brat bothered him a little, but what were the chances? Could he really be that unlucky?


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**Expedition to the Barren Hills**_

_**Day 22 – Kravensford Town/County of Pembridgeshire/Dragon Empire of Aradanos**_

_**(Approx. 40 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Lyellus/240 Miles north of the Independant City State of Amroth-Volenska)**_

Kaine still had the travelling clothes he was wearing. And also a spare set of sturdier travel clothes for rough weather travel. He also had a set of sturdy work clothes and boots that were suitable for labouring work. He had kept his backpack with him to carry the possessions that still remained with him. Both of his travelling blankets. His waterproof fur hooded travelling cloak. A single coin purse. All of his four pendants which he would never part with as they meant too much to him to trust anyone else with them.

He had kept the lantern and five bottles of lamp oil and also carried five torches he had made while at O'Daullens place. He took his tinder box and two boxes of matches which he hadn't used yet. He had a few days rations left. But he would need more for the journey ahead. He had a full set of travelling gear that included cups, knives, forks, spoons, dishes, plates, a cooking pot, several pieces of firewood, pans, kettle, metal spit for cooking meat. His only weapon was a twelve inch long steel hunting and skinning knife.

He had rented a room for the night at a quiet little inn called the Seven Hounds. It had been expensive at fifty copper pennies for a day and night but he wanted a good nights sleep before he set off for the city tomorrow. He had eagerly and hungrily tucked into a meal of baked bread, beef, vegetables, potatoes and thick hot gravy. It had all been washed down with two pint tankards of finest apple cider in the pleasant little barroom of the inn.

At least the room he had rented was single and not shared. Although it was very small with little room left for anything other than a single bed and wardrobe to store his travelling gear. The landlord and landlady of the Seven Hounds were no nonesence gods worshipping folk that made it clear they would have no goings on under their roof. Kaine was happy with that. He didn't want the distractions of livlier places and thought it best if he kept his pants on after what had happened at O'Daullen's place.

The next thing was to look for something that would pay his way to the city. He had a few things in mind. There was courier work though he would need his employer to temporarily supply him with a horse. There was carriage or wagon guard work. He would wait until reaching the city before signing on with any of the Adventuring Guilds. And as he had sent all his gear ahead to the city he was very much under equipped to do anything that involved a possible confrontation of any kind.

There would be a notice board outside the town hall and post offices where people placed ads for fit young men and women. They offered all kinds of work and just maybe someone was headed to the city and needed someone else along for the ride. A town this size would likely have much to offer someone like himself especially being only forty miles from the nearest city.

The town was busy at this time of day. He eventually found the town hall and the notice board outside. There must have been over fifty notices for labouring work within the town from chopping firewood to helping one of the local blacksmiths. But he didn't want to settle in this place. All the jobs were long term employment and not really suitable for what he was looking for.

One that did catch his eye was for an assistant and guard to accompany a travelling merchant to the nearest city and protect him from any unwanted attention. A set of weapons and a suit of leather armor would be provided for the right applicant should they need them. The pay was good, one silver piece per day's travel and three meals per day provided as well as a comfortable wagon to sleep in. To anyone interested in the position they should go to the Merchants Guildhall and enquire at the desk.

Another that caught his eye was for a good cook and campsite guard for an expedition into the Barren Hills. The journey would take three days by wagon until the party reached the foothills and the wagon became too cumbersome to use on the difficult terrain. The party was a four person veteran adventuring group who needed someone to cook their meals and guard the camp while they were exploring the ruins of an old and hopefully abandoned fortress and its vaults. Experience of such a position was preferred but they would consider any suitable applicant.

That sounded more like it. He had wanted to get to the city as soon as possible but this was too good an opportunity to miss. According to the notice everything would be supplied. All he had to do was keep them well fed and guard the camp while they were away. Pay was very good. Five silver pieces per day with a bonus one gold crown when the expedition was completed successfully. Applicants were to go to the front desk of the local Adventurers, Explorers and Dungeoneers Guild and ask about the position. A meeting with the party of four would be arranged and if selected for the position the group would leave immediately, weather permitting.

Within the hour Kaine had visited the guildhall and arranged a meeting with the four adventurers. Apparently they were part of a larger party of twelve people including the adventurers. It was understood that the others were all employees of Lady Olivetta Vandregarion who was representing her father as the expedition sponsor. Only the four adventurers would be entering the fortress and its vaults. The expedition was initially for just 8 days and a further six days travelling time for the journey there and back to Kravensford Town to resupply if there was a reason to go back to the fortress. Kaine didn't meet the extended party at the guildhall, only the four adventurers.

They introduced themselves as Tyrelle Veriksson a human male warrior, Osrich Lunsbert a human male thief, Scarlet Lannderez a human female mage and Jadina Auriona a human female cleric. To Kaine they all seemed like they knew what they were doing and they were probably experienced adventurers. Although he had little knowledge of the profession himself being brought up on a farm with only the stories of his grandfather and uncle to let him know there was plenty of adventure out there in the vast open world if only you went and looked for it.

After sizing him up and commenting on his broad shoulders and strong arms, which he may have to use if the camp was attacked the adventurers all seemed to want to know how good a cook he was. Kaine spent the rest of the afternoon preparing a meal using the guildhalls facilities for the group to try and judge whether he was a suitable cook or not. They ate heartily washing it down with tankards of mead.

"I say we hire the young fellow. Best meal I've tasted in weeks." Tyrelle the large portly warrior said to the others sat around the table as he stroked his considerably large belly and let out a ear bursting belch.

"We could do worst. And it would mean we could start the journey straignt away. Although we'll have to supply him with some basic equipment. He looks like he's straight of the farm." Scarlet the bespeckled mage replied as she studied a scroll while gently sipping a glass of wine.

"He looks like a bit of an unscrupulous rogue. I don't know if we should trust him." Jadina the aged cleric said in her usual pompous tone.

"Stop your lips flapping, crone. I've had my fill of that slop you call soup that you dish up for us when we're travelling. The young lad can cook a good meal, and maybe if he's interested i'll teach him a thing or two about the finer art of aquisition." Osrich laughed and downed a full tankard while greedily tucking into a roast chicken leg.

"Do not call me a crone, you oafish layabout. If you don't like my coooking ..." Jadina replied haughtily before being rudely interupted.

"We hate it." The other three shouted out almost together. They laughed long and hard as the old priestess began to sulk and marched out of the room.

"We should go easier on her. One of these days she may forget on purpose to heal us in the middle of a fight." Scarlet said as she suddenly took on a serious tone.

"Good point, Scarlet. I suppose she tries and she did volunteer when the rest of us didn't want the job. It's unfortunate that Rollo gave up the adventuring life after he lost his leg. A fine cook he was, the best food I've ever tasted. But the lad's good as well and he looks like he can defend himself even if he did leave himself virtually unharmed. There's not much wisdom in sending all his equipment hundreds of miles away just so he can ensure it reaches the city. He could have used it, maybe been an apprentice to one of us." Tyrelle explained and then unceremoniously let rip a massive fart that sent the others diving for cover.

"Your a pig, Tyrelle. A fat obnoxious, vulgar pig. And that's why I love you just the way you are." Scarlet said with a smile and pecked him on the cheek.

Tyrelle laughed and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in a bear hug. She fought frantically to get loose but he held on tight and gave her a kiss on the lips. She stopped struggling and put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"You'll have time for that later." Osrich giggled with a dirty grin.

"We get to ride in the wagon first." Tyrelle said with a wicked smile that did nothing to hide the fact that he and Scarlet would likely be otherwise engaged for the whole trip.

"Thats all you ever think about. I thought you loved me for my witty charm and incredible intellect." Scarlet said cheekily.

"And don't forget your modesty, my dear." Tyrelle said as he lifted her back onto the floor.

"I'll leave modesty to our priestess. She does such a good job of playing the pious and virtuous cleric." Scarlet sneered.

Kaine wandered into the dining room with a tray full of desserts. Everyones eyes lit up and Kaine was pleased to see they were all grinning like cheeky cats. After serving up the food, homemade pie and custard he sat down at the table and joined them.

"You've got the job, young fellow. If it works out we'll see about a longer contract if your interested. Maybe if you stay with us we'll see about one of us taking you on as their apprentice. It all depends on this expedition into the hills. If that old fortress and its hidden vaults are loaded with lost treasures then we're more likely to give you a permanent contract." Tyrelle explained.

"That's very generous of you. It's fortunate i arrived in town and answered that notice when i did. As for becoming an apprentice, I'm naturally drawn towards bettering my skill with blades and bows and perhaps learning some of the more intricate styles of combat." Kaine said as his mind wandered off into a different place.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, lad. I'll be amazed if you can even hold a blade without dropping it." Osrich joked as Kaine turned a brighter shade of red which brought laughter from the three veteran adventurers.

"I see you've decided to employ him against my better judgement." Jadina said with a look of utter disgust. No one had seen her enter the room but the mood changed quickly.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Kaine asked.

"I Don't trust you. We don't need you. I can cook our meals." Jadina replied haughtily.

"Woman, stop pestering the lad with your damn nagging. It's three to one and we say he comes with us. And if he turns out to be an asset we'll give him a full time contract. So be quiet if you've got nothing better to say." Tyrelle shouted across the room at the old cleric.

"One day, Tyrelle. One day you're going to need me and I might just not be there." Jadina snarled.

"|Gods cursed bitch, you'll do your damn job or we'll find ourselves a new healer. I run this group for better or worse and I say he comes. If you've got a problem with that then find some other group to nag to death." Tyrelle answered.

"No respect for your elders, young man. I've been doing this since before anyone of you were born and I ..." Jadina argued loudly before being interrupted.

"Enough, woman. Go or stay I'm past caring. Bloody bitch knows how to ruin a good mood." Tyrelle complained loudly to all present.

Kaine stood there looking at the ground red faced and wishing he was somewhere else at that moment. The group finished their food in almost silence. The tension in the room was not something Kaine felt comfortable with, especially as he was the cause of it.

After another half an hour the group had finished their food and downed their last ale. Tyrelle found some leather armour, a round wooden shield a short sword and light crossbow along with two cases of twenty bolts each for Kaine to use. Along with two weeks travelling rations for when there was no time for cooking. Various tools and items an aspiring cook and apprentice adventurer might need.

It took a further hour to load up the two wagons and then they were on the move. Tyrelle had sent a messenger with a note for Lady Olivetta to meet at the rendevous point on the main highway. When all three wagons had met up they could continue on their journey to the fortress.

Kaine travelled on the male's wagon with Tyrelle, Osrich, Nobby Hobbs the wagon driver and Snuffy his guard dog. The other wagon was occupied by Scarlet, Jadina, Mila Tubbs the wagon driver and Gruffy her guard dog. The third wagon they had met on the road and was occupied by two bodyguard knights/wagon drivers Sir Dennerich Calverhorn, Sir Larrimar Calverhorn, Lady Olivetta Vandregarion, Doctor Franeska Dalveris the lady's doctor, Emilia the lady's maid and Gertrude the lady's cook. They all looked like they would be more at home in a lordly country manor even the lady's cook was full of airs and graces. Kaine didn't think much to them. He especially didn't like the two young brothers who were both knights and had agreed with the lady's father to escort her safely to the site and back to the estate once the expedition was over.

By the time the sun was starting to disappear over the horizon Tyrelle and Osrich had climbed in the back of the wagon with the supplies for a few hours sleep. Nobby had handed the reins over to Kaine and began playing his lute to the old tune 'Im Coming Home My Darling Valentine' and was a surprisingly good singer and lute player. Kaine listened but studied the road keenly, not wanting to make a mistake. Snuffy lay between the two men gently snoring away. He was a massive Wolfhound Mastiff Hunting Dog but had been trained with his sister Gruffy from birth to be guard dogs. As the lead wagon of the three, Nobby had control of the caravan. He used a loud whistle to sound the caravan to halt once he had spotted the turn off on the main highway. It would be rough country tracks from here. There was only about two hours of daylight left and as they had travelled over thirty miles today they decided to set up camp within sight of the main highway and the highway mounted patrols that occasionally trotted past keeping the roads safe for travellers.

Kaine lit the lantern and placed it near the fire where he was cooking up the groups supper. The noble party seemed to want to keep to themselves and had no intention of dining with the hired help. It suited Kaine, it would have been more mouths to feed. He settled for beef stew and dumplings which he had aquired from the inn before they left. There were sufficient supplies in the wagon for the next two weeks but he would have had to start from scratch where as he could now simply heat up the food and he had tried some it was delicious. The group ate hungrily all sat around the fire apart from Jadina who seemed to still be upset over what had been said. Kaine looked over at the other fire and the small gathering of two man tents. Kaine got to share with Nobby which was fine by him. He liked the middle aged bard and could laugh all day at his legendary tales of heroes and damsels and dragons and demons.

He thought it might be a little too soon to really know but he could get used to this life. It brought all the stories of his grandpa's and uncle's adventures back to him. As everyone began falling asleep in their tents, he wondered what tomorrow would bring and thought he would probably like to start his apprenticeship if Tyrelle was willing. Though a nagging doubt at the back of his mind kept telling him Osrich would teach him everything he knew about aquiring riches, it was a tempting thought, perhaps he could do both although that meant twice the workload. Tyrelle and Osrich had first watch. They would do two hours and then wake the next pair, which happened to be Kaine and Nobby. Snuffy lay between them taking up quite a bit of the tent and immediately fell into a snoring deep sleep. Kaine thought about the fortress and wondered what might be inside and how would they enter the vaults. He knew he wasn't going to sleep before his watch duty and settled for closing his eyes and thinking about tomorrow, it couldn't come fast enough for Kaine.

* * *

_**Characters:**_

_**Wagon 1:**_

Nobby Hobbs – Human Male Camp Guard and wagon driver 2nd level Bard

Snuffy – Male Wolfhound, 2hd Guard Dog

Tyrelle Veriksson - Human Male Fighter 5th level

Osrich Lunsbert - Human Male Thief 5th level

Kaine – Human Male Fighter 1st level

_**Wagon 2:**_

Mila Tubbs - Human Female Camp Guard and wagon driver 2nd level Fighter

Gruffy – Female Wolfhound, 2hd Guard Dog

Scarlet Lannderez – Human Female Mage 5th level

Jadina Auriona – Human Female Cleric 6th level

_**Wagon 3:**_

Sir Dennerich Calverhorn – The Lady's Bodyguard and wagon driver 3rd level Fighter

Sir Larrimar Calverhorn – The Lady's Bodyguard and wagon driver 3rd level Fighter

Lady Olivetta Vandregarion – The expedition sponsor acting on behalf of her father 3rd level Expert (The Aristocracy/Noble Bloodlines)

Doctor Franeska Dalveris - The Lady's Doctor, Commoner 2nd level Expert (Medicine/Doctor/Surgeon)

Emilia – The Lady's maid, Commoner

Gertrude – The Lady's cook, Commoner


End file.
